


Hang Fire

by girlwhowearsglasses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - surfing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowearsglasses/pseuds/girlwhowearsglasses
Summary: “John braces himself for more cutting comments when he finally joins Scotty side by side on the water, mentally preparing for a day of irritation and wasted time that will inevitably lead to them never agreeing to do this ever again. Instead Scotty angles his board so that he’s right next to John, shins gently butting against each other underneath the ocean surface, and he points out to the distant horizon, and in a smooth, velvet voice, he tells John everything he knows about the waves off Oahu.”-Gimme Shelter, Chapter 7 "Under my Thumb"A small thanks to you, SWDYCMJ, for many hours of enjoyment and excitement.





	Hang Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578941) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153075007@N08/36555793893/in/album-72157684074921734/)


End file.
